Cat and mouse
by TheJonesStories
Summary: Sophia loves making her husband late for work with some not so innocent games. Rated M. Two shot.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I was going to turn this into a story but I decided against it. I hope you enjoy my one shot! Peace!

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I slid my hands across the bed, looking to find my husband. But all I felt was sheets, thinking that was odd I opened my eyes. The empty bed I didn't care about, it was the fact that my husband is never up before I am. I lazy tossed the covers off my body and walked to the dresser I slid on a lacy purple thong and bra. Reaching for my sweater I paused, a small smile formed on my lips when I found his shirt laid on the bed. Sliding my arms through the sleeves, I did up all the buttons. I loved wearing his dress shirts, the material was so soft. I gave myself a quick hair check before leaving the room and walking downstairs. The smell of coffee hit me as I got closer to the kitchen. When I walked in I silently smirked.

My husband was sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the morning paper. A pair of pants, socks, a belt and a tie were the only things on his body, I could see the tip of his bright yellow duck boxers Ron had got him for his birthday. It was meant to be a joke, but it backfired and now. I had to pay the price. Jeez, he could be so weird sometimes, and yes I have tried MANY times to burn those boxers... I quietly walked up behind him and slid my arms over his shoulders, down his chest and rested on his abs.

"You're up early" I sighed playing with his short red hair, turning my face to looking into his eyes. He smiled and kissed me.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Did I wake you?" he asked, I started to laugh, walking to the coffee maker. He shot me a look "What?'

"Nothing," I say, shaking my head "You have just changed so much over the years, and no. I got up because the bed was cold" I grabbed a cup and made my morning coffee, I got one sip before he walked over and well... preoccupied my lips. I moaned a bit, leaning into the kiss. I could feel him smile against my lips, I grinned back before pulling away. He eyed me up and down, a sexy grin appeared. He placed his cup in the sink and turned to me, stealing my cup to take a sip.

"Well, I sure hope I've changed. I do believe 15 years should do that to a person," he said, I reached up and gently stocked his chin. The small prickles of his beard tickled my fingers, he was looking more and more like his father every day. I took back my cup and placed it on the counter, purposely moving my body against his. I slowly spun back around and grabbed his tie, with a swift tug his lips were back on mine. My fingers traced the bottom of his jaw, my nails scraping down his toned body. His hand gripped my neck and the other on my back, pulling mine to him. I pressed my body against his, slowly swaying my hips. He moaned before breaking the kiss. "Honey I'd loved to, you know I would but I have work in an hour and I still need to get there." I leaned back and pouted, curving my lips in that cute little way I knew he liked.

"Fine" I sigh, pushing away from him and grabbing my coffee "So" I smile, walking to the table and sit down "What are we doing today?" I ask, he leans against the counter and thinks.

"Well, I work until seven. Then I do believe you owe me a dinner, just you and I." he said, I giggle nodding my head "Oh and tomorrow mother invited us over for supper, they want to have a big family get together" I squeaked and slammed my hand down on the table, swallowing the coffee in my mouth.

"Oh my gosh, yes. We are going, I haven't seen your parents in forever!" I say, he smiles.

"We saw them just last month, it has hardly been forever," he says, I roll my eyes.

"Okay fine, I like your parents. Is that such a crime?" I say, shooting him a look. He shoots one back "And I also want to see Gorge, I missed him at the last one." he smirks and walks to me, sarcastically placing his hands on the table. An "I'm a smart aulic" look on his face.

"You know... you see him every time you look at me," he says, I roll my eyes and punch him in the shoulder.

"You know what I meant" I groan.

"So, you miss my brother huh?" he says, I rolled my eyes "I don't see you jumping up and down to spend time with me... honestly woman. You call yourself my wife" I smirked and slid off my seat. Walking up to him I pushed him into the counter, the door making a small bang.

"That line is so old" I smirk, dragging my nails down his body before looping them into his pants "But if you want, I can show you just how much I can really jump..." my hands brushed over his obvious erection as they went to play with the fabric of his... or should I say my, shirt. He moaned as the motions pulled up the fabric, revealing a hint my purple underwear. His eyes trailing down, following my every movement. I grinned knowing yet again, I would win this game.

(Husband's p.o.v)

I moaned, my eyes wandering down her slim fit body. Marrying the love of my life was the best thing I could have done, but with my love being a model well... some days it had its downsides. THE ONE THING she LOVES to do is make me late for work, barely putting anything on. Then coming down stairs in my clothes, knowing full well I would have to remove them if I wanted them back.

And yes, I knew I could just pick different ones but... hey. I guess I really do love this game, its as hot as hell and has its own bragging rights. I knew she would win if I didn't turn the tables, so I have to think.

"I'm going to need my shirt back," I say, my fingers pulling at the soft end. Sophia smiled looking up at me, her chocolate brown eyes holding nothing but pure innocence. The little minx...

"This shirt," she said, blinking her little eyes "You need the one that's covering my body?" I bit my tongue to stop a moan, her voice had dropped to a level of pure fucking sexiness.

"Well, I do love it for its certain amount of..." I trailed my fingers over the collar of the shirt and down the buttons. The tips of my fingers gently gliding over her breasts, her breath hitched. "Softness, they tend to bring." I knew from much practice that this just drove her crazy. A touch soft enough to feel but not hard enough to get proper stimulation. She tried hard, but I could hear the little moan leave her lips.

"Well then," she said, reaching up to start to slowly unbutton the top. Ever so slowly she did the next, I could see the top of her breasts peeking through the fabric. "With a stressful day at work.." she undid another "I guess you need all the softness" two more buttons "You could get.." I could now see her breasts, covered by a dark purple bra. She knew she was doing this just to get me, and sadly it was working. "But you know.." two more buttons "I like this shirts too.." two more buttons, I could her firm flat stomach "The softness, has a certain way..." two more "Of just..." one button "Tickling my skin.." I could see the top of her underwear "The sensations.." the last two buttons "Have a certain effect, that just..." Sophia grabs the sides of the shirt, sliding them over her breast "Drives me mad!" a sexy moan left her lips as her eyes slid closed.

"Bloody hell..." I whispered, I could see her smile before turning around.

"But, I if you really want it," she said, slowly shaking her shoulders. The shirt slipping down to her arms, exposing her back. "I guess you'll have to... come and get it" she slid the shirt off her arms and it fell to the floor, her perfect bubble ass in full view. I groaned, trying my hardest to not give up. Sophia bent down at the waist, picking up the shirt and slowly curving back up, I bit my cheek. She casually leaned against the door and pushed her chest towards me, one foot on the frame. Her body turned to face me, my shirt tossed over her shoulder. Tilting her head slightly down, she lifted her eyes to look at me with the fucking hottest look of pure lust I had ever seen.

"Bloody hell!" I moaned, slamming my hands on the counter. She won... "I guess will," I say and walk forwards, the shirt fell from her hands. I scooped her up bridal style and headed into the living room, she giggled as I laid her on the couch. Wrapped her hands around my neck she pulling me to her body.

"You forgot your shirt..." she whispered, a small smile on her lips. I grinned, eyeing her up and down before whispering.

"I don't want it now."

Well, love it, hate it? Let me know. Read and review xoxoxoxox

xxxxTheJonesStorysxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry! I really liked writing this one but then I had no idea how to keep going... It was meant to be a one-shot but I guess people like it so! I try to continue with it. Okay (deep breath) let's go?...

(husbands p.o.v)

I rushed into work, down the hall and to my office. This was a fourth time I'd been late this month, if I was anyone but the C.E.O. of my company I would be SO fired.

"Good morning Mr. Wesley" my secretary Lucy says, an amused smirk on her lips. She didn't glance up from her typing but I knew the smile was there "Busy morning?" I rolled my eyes with a grin.

"Good morning Lucy" she giggles lightly, hands me a coffee and keeps typing "What are we doing today?"

She hands me a stack of papers.

"Well you have to check over all the stocks for the markets"

"Okay" she hands me more papers

"You have a showing downtown for the girls group" she hands me blue papers "Your going to have to check all the clients and workers"

"Okay" I roll my eyes

"Your monthly speech is coming up" she hands me a book "You can choose any of these or make up your own"

"Thanks..." I say and glance at the stack of papers "But you know I don't like reading stuff when it's like this" I drop them back on the desk with a disgusted look and a shiver (SO many paper cut...) before heading into my office.

"That's why I stuck them in your briefcase, stapled, sorted and filed" she continues typing. I open my door and block it with a stopper, before throwing my coat on the hook and loading up my computer. I push the briefcase over across the table in annoyance and sit down at my large wooden desk.

"Great! But LUCY" I say with a shake of my head and a smile on my lips "You know I don't use my briefcase" I laugh quietly as I hear her chair roll backwards.

"Oh course you don't sir, it's for your brother" I look up to see her walk in and grab the case before leaving again, within seconds the clicking sound of keys is back "That's why I sent YOUR papers to your computer, you can find them in your mailbox" I laugh loudly before logging on.

"I knew there was a reason I hired you!" Lucy just smiles.

I loved this girl. No matter what I threw at her she would always be three steps ahead of me, Lucy was a close friend of mine and I wouldn't trade her for the world. I had found her wandering the streets at night, bleeding and broken... barely the age of 16. I scooped her up and brought her home. Sophia had a heart attack when I opened the front door and we took her to Hermione and Ron's. Hermione had gotten her doctorates a few years back and I couldn't risk taking her to a public hospital when she looked like this.

Apparently her abusive boyfriend had beaten her pretty bad and she collapsed in the street, I was so lucky I decided to pick up a bottle of whisky for the evening or I would have never found her. After she got better Sophia discovered that Lucy had a knack for brilliance, she could take Hermione on at any game and probably win. After we learned what happened Sophia and I adopted her into the family, well after auguring with my brother of course and we found her a job.

"Oh, sir?" I snap out of my thoughts and bring up the mail.

"Yes," I say, flipping through my E-mails.

"You're meeting started about 20 minutes ago..." I smack myself in the forehead

"Oh Bloody hell!" I mumble, she smiles.

"Don't worry though, Norman's stalling for you"

"Remind me to give that boy a raise!" she clicks on another box and writes it down.

"Yes sir" I quickly walk out of my office and down the hall "Um... Mr. Wesley?" I pause and turn around, she flicks her wand. My clothes turn right-side out, the buttons undo and click back to gather in the right holes. My shoes tie themselves before there quickly cleaned, and my hair gets combed. "Do me a favor and buy a mirror" She laughs before heading back to work.

(Sophia's p.o.v)

I sat on top of the table slowly running my fingers through my now tangled hair, I won! I guess... It's not really "Proper wife behavior" to enjoy making your husband late for work... but hey!

I'm a sucker for morning sex...

I took a sip of my coffee and grimaced, with a groan I spit it back into the cup. Cold... why did I also make my coffee so early? With a sigh, I dumped the light brown liquid down the drain and turn the machine back on. As it slowly reheated I made myself some toast and listened to the silence of the house.

Silence... there seemed to be a lot of that around now. It was like I was suffocating in it... it was on the walls, the floors, the lights, the deck. Everywhere I went it was just SILENCE! During the summer, I could always hear the neighbors kids yelling, screaming and laughing as they pelted each other with water or ran through magical sprinklers. But now the summer was over, the kids went to school and the silence was back... that might be one reason I try to keep my boo home. Turning on radios or listening to music helps but I can still feel the presence, like it's a thick black smoke stuck to my skin.

My fingers subconsciously rubbed over my scars, You couldn't see them from the glamour spell Hermione found for me... But, I could still feel the jagged scars that ran around my body like a child's art project. I swallowed the bile coming up and closed my eyes, the pictures and horrible memories of that night flashed through my mind and I weakly reached for my phone. My husband said I could call him if the silence got too much and here I was trying to click the number with my cowardly shaking fingers.

Though it would never be admitted, I cling to him like a lifeline. I sighed with a grim face and set down the phone, I brought my hand to my chest before wrapping it in my other one. I calmly rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet as I tried to block out the taunting voices.

"1001,1002,1003,1004,1005" I say quietly

I feel like I can breathe again when I'm with him. But then he goes... and I drowned all over again... it like I-I-I. A loud high-pitched ringing started drowning out my other senses, I whine loudly before dropping to the floor and hug my knees as I do everything I can to not hyperventilating in the middle of the kitchen. I could hear the pounding of my heart in my ears and I shut my eyes from what now seemed like the blinding light.

"1001,1002,1003,1004,1005."

DING-DONG! DING-DONG!

I shriek and fall back against the counter, my senses ringing from fright. My thought process had been broken and I looked around the room, the ringing fell into a dull whine and I glanced at the dulling light of the kitchen.

Ding-dong...

I breathed out a low sigh and shook my head, blood-hell I'm a mess. I don't know **why** I do that to myself! I pulled myself from the floor and grabbed my wand.

 ***knock knock knock***

"Hello?"

"Oh! coming!" I yell and race to the door, when it opens I see a slim blonde haired women in about her late forty's "Hello?" I smile "Can I help you with something?" the woman gave me a puzzled look.

"Oh, sorry. I'm here from magic's imperium, I called you last Tuesday? You said it would be fine to come at 10?" I look at the clock and sure enough 10:02 is staring back at me in bright red numbers. I smack myself in the head.

"Oh right! sorry, I had a busy morning!" I smile a bit "Please, come in!" I open the door and head down the hall. With a flick of my wand the door shuts itself and her coat and hat appears on the rack. "Thank-you for coming... Mrs. Wenstan?"

"Please, just call me Maria, you make me sound so old when you use those silly titles" she smiles, I could hear a deep southern accent hidden inside her voice. Clearly hidden away with practice for her line of work, poor thing.

"Is that a southern accent I detect?" I ask, she looks at me in surprise "Please, you don't have to change for me. Just be yourself... It's refreshing for a bit of a change" she smiles

"Well, YOU have a mighty fine ear young lady" she laugh with a pointed finger "Yep, This cowgirl was born and raised in the hot sunny lands of Louisiana-Texas... or well I was raised in Texas that is"

"Well, look at that" I changed my voice to match hers "I spent three years there on a retreat to learn about your culture" she and follows behind me, I show her our kitchen and grab my coffee.

"Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Some tea would be nice" I heat up some water and pour some into her cup. After a few minutes of small chat she takes a sip and moans "Oh my, this is just like my mama used to make!" I smile and sip my drink.

"Please, why don't you head into the living room. The coaches are a lot more comfy that the chairs" I say and direct her down the hall, I cleaned up my breakfast before walking down the hallway... but for some odd reason I felt like I was forgetting something important...

"I'm sorry, I was very busy and forgot the sit down was today," I say before I realise she's standing just outside the room, a small smile on her lips. I didn't understand why she stopped until I walk into the living room and freeze, the room was a mess! Chairs were turned over, pillows were ripped. Feathers littered the floor, books laid in spilled piles by the fireplace. Cum was splattered on the floors, the walls and even on the pictures... my mouth fell open "I-I... um" I was at a loss for words, her smile grows to a Cheshire grin.

" **Very** busy indeed" she adds with a knowing smirk. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die...

 **"Oh, Bloody hell!"** I whisper and grab my wand, with a VERY big blush I magically fix, clean and sanitized every object in the room. Chairs turned up right, pillows sewed themselves up, feathers vanished. **Thunk thunk thunk!** was heard as the booked Quickly flew back to their shelves. **"I'm so sorry!"**

I groan and hold my face, I swore I was as red as a tomato. I hear her slow breathing as we stand there in silence, her lips roll together to force away a smile. But within seconds, the shock wears off and it peaks back out again... the weight of the events crushing out the awkwardness. Finally, she bursts out laughing.

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** a rich soulful southern laugh which soon had me laughing just as hard **"You should see your face sugar!"** I swear I never laughed so hard in my life! When we finished there were many cramps and lots of tears and somehow we both ended up on the floor "You know..." she smiles "I have seen **STRANGE** things on this job, but I have **never** and I mean never seen anything like this!"

"I'm so sorry, I knew I forgot something" she laughs lightly and waves her hand.

"Oh relax honey, I was married once!" I sit up and cross my legs "I know all about the mind blowing, head spinning, body sweating, hot hubby morning sex!" I laugh and sit on the couch, she sits down with me. "So, tell me sugar... how long have yall been together?" I pick up our wedding book and hand it to her.

"It will be three years in October" I blush, her body was wiggling side to side as she flipped through the book. Humming quiet southern tunes as she looked, I was still madly blushing so I quietly sipped my coffee to try to calm down.

"My... you found yourself quite a looker haven't you" she had stopped at the ones of us kissing under the whomping willow tree (magically charmed of course) "look, you two are itty-bitty peas in a pod!" she crosses her first and middle fingers together with a big grin. "You have to tell me everything!" I give a confused open-mouthed smile.

"But, what about the interview?" I ask, she waves her hand.

"Oh please! I'll give you an A+" she smiles and looks from the book to me "I have done this job for over 20 years and I was almost ready to hang it out to dry. But then I met you... and you showed me why I took this job in the first place! **That's** worth an A+ in my books" she winks at me.

"but..." I try and give up as she flips through my senior school book.

"Besides..." she smiles and shows me a picture of Gorge and Fred grinning like fools during the last few moments of our senior year. Suddenly I'm grabbed and pulled in the middle of the two. I start laughing before giving an amused smirk. "With a face like that... there has to be one hell of a story" she looked at me with a quirky grin which I sent right back.

"Well," I traced my fingers over the moving picture "It wasn't always like this... but I guess it all started when I first went to Hogwarts..."

R&R people!

xxxxxTheJonesStoriesxxxxx


End file.
